


Instant Coffee

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Betty Brant (Mentioned) - Freeform, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Ned Leeds (mentioned) - Freeform, Truth Serum, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Peter on truth serum, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Instant Coffee

_**This was a bad idea.** _

Honestly, giving Peter a truth serum would normally seem like a good idea... until MJ remembers how Peter gets when he’s nervous; very talkative. 

Michelle barely had time to regret her decision before Peter jolted awake on her couch. 

She quickly stuffs a metallic needle into the garbage bin and turns towards the dazed and confused Peter Parker.

“ _Ahem_.”

His head whips to her direction. His chocolate eyes wide as his unruly dark shaggy hair sways with the motion.

“Where am I?“ 

“My apartment. I just need to—“

“Your apartment? How did I get here? I didn’t swing here did I? No, that wouldn’t make sense since my secret identity is out. We didn’t sleep together did we?”

Her stomach does a funny little flop as she tries to keep the image of her and Peter having sex out of her mind. 

“No Peter we didn’t but I—“

“—Oh _thank God_. Not “Thank God” as in you’re hideous. You’re far from hideous, you’re the epitome of perfection to me. And honestly I don’t know why you’d even give me a chance in the first place—“

“Peter.”

“—But I’d also wouldn’t want to rush things with you because I care too much about you and our relationship to put you in a position like that. I mean I do want to have sex with you but only when you’re ready, because Aunt May always told me to be mindful of a lady’s consent. Speaking of she’s always told me that your hair was nice—“

“Peter!” 

“—And your hair is so soft,” Peter said with a longing sigh. “Sometimes when we hug I hold you a little tighter just so I can smell it, because I like how you smell..”

A small smile graces her lips as she shakes her head at his ramblings.

“—I hope that doesn’t seem too weird to you because I don’t wanna scare you off y’know, you make me smile a lot and I like that, I like you.. I love you, MJ. But of course I’m too scared to say it— Wait I just did didn’t I?”

Peter stuffs his head into his hands with a loud groan.

“How strong is this stuff?” Michelle murmured to herself, eyeing the garbage bin. 

“Peter?”

“Hm?” He groans from his hand.

“You okay?”

He peeks his chocolate eyes from in between his fingers and nods slowly.

“I just— I just.. I’m glad, we’re together MJ. Really, ever since that goodbye party for Liz back in high school..”

She nods slowly. 

‘ _Not really what I was looking for; but—_ ‘

“—I thought you were a weirdo at first though. Always saying off-brand things, anti social, that things where you’d jump in me and Ned’s conversation, I mean...”

Peter twirls his pointing finger in a “ _cuckoo_ ” sort of way.

‘ _Definitely not what I was looking for_.’

“Peter, boyfriend or not, I will punch you.”

Peter immediately stops his actions.

“...But, that’s what I grew to like about you. I love your weirdness, I love the way you deadpan, I love your love for waffles.. even though you don’t show it you actually give a crap about Star Wars.”

He laughs a bit as his ears and nose are red from a blush.

God, she loved this dork.

“Peter,” She said slowly. 

His eyes look up at her. 

“This is cute and all but I gave you a truth serum to find out—“

She holds up a box of insta-coffee. Her face showing every sign of annoyance. 

“Have you been drinking my coffee?”

Peter’s eyes go wide.

“I-I mean me and Ned we’re here goofing around when you asked me to watch your place while you went out on a girls night with Betty and—“ 

He swallows hard as Michelle slowly starts to walk up towards him, holding up her empty box threateningly.

“—And he had the bright idea to make you both some coffee since you worked so hard for finals and—“

Michelle grumbles and looms over a defenseless Parker.

“—I didn’t know how to work your new coffee maker so me and Ned ran through all...”

He holds his hands up over his face as MJ raises her hand up.

“ _24_ _packs_ of your coffee trying to work it .”

Michelle then proceeds to beat Peter with her empty cardboard coffee box. Yelling and laughing as they both wrestled and Peter feigned helpless.


End file.
